O homem do canil
by N.Skellington
Summary: Um homem morre no canil e nosso casal favorito vai investigar. Pelos menos esse era o plano até Booth dar um mau jeito nas costas  de novo... .  Vai acontecer muita coisa, então, por favor, leiam e comentem!
1. Chapter 1

**O homem do canil**

**Cap.1**

Era um dia ensolarado, perfeito para sair e brincar. Pai e filho seguiam até o canil para comprar um filhote, o menino estava literalmente pulando de excitação. Mal eles chegaram o menino voou para a os filhotes e o pai riu.

O pai estava ocupado falando com o vendedor enquanto o menino escolhia o filhote que ele achasse perfeito. Os olhos da criança voaram dos filhotes para uma outra gaiola, onde os cachorros maiores ficavam. Seus instintos o alertaram que aquele lugar tinha alguma coisa de sinistra,m as a curiosidade foi mais forte e ele deu um passo na direção da gaiola.

-Nós vamos comprar um filhote filho. – o pai alertou.

O menino continuou andando e fechou na porta da gaiola. Os cachorros lá eram muitos para aquele espaço tão pequeno e eram grandes, magros e sujos. Deviam estar morrendo de fome já que estavam todos amontoados devorando alguma coisa. Ele sentiu um arrepio.

-Filho, eu avisei que vamos comprar um filhote. – o pai disse atrás dele.

O menino apontou para os cachorros e o pai se aproximou acompanhado pelo vendedor.

-O que é aquilo? – o menino perguntou sem abaixar o braço.

O vendedor assoviou e os cachorros se viraram para eles. Um deles (um pastor alemão extremamente magro) tinha uma coisa entre os dentes. Demorou menos de um segundo para os três perceberem o que aquilo era e gritarem assustados.

O cachorro segurava entre os dentes os ossos de um braço humano.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2**

Não existia homem mais feliz do que Seeley Booth naquele momento, depois de tanto tempo implorando ela tinha finalmente dito sim. Isso mesmo! depois de tanto pedir Rebeca tinha finalmente deixado Parker passar duas semanas na casa dele! E tudo isso graças ao Capitão Fantástico, que tinha sabiamente comprado só duas passagens para Paris.

Na hora que Booth abriu a porta tanto ele quanto o filho estavam pulando de animação.

-Ele tem que tomar as vitaminas duas vezes por dia, e não deixe ele dormir muito tarde, e ele tem treino de futebol-

-Eu sei Rebeca! – Booth falou enquanto a levava para a porta.

-E não deixe ele comer muito chocolate-

-Você sabe que ele já ficou comigo antes, não sabe?

-Sei! Mas toda vez você esquece de alguma coisa!

-Eu não esqueci nada da ultima vez! – ele disse agarrando a maçaneta.

-Da última vez ele foi expulso do time de lacrosse!

-Lacrosse nem é um esporte de verdade, futebol é!

Rebeca continuou tagarelando instruções e Booth fechou a porta na cara dela. Parker já estava perfeitamente instalado vendo TV.

Os primeiros dias foram ótimos, mas então Booth teve a brilhante ideia de levar Pàrker para o parque. Uma multidão estava em torno de uma árvore e o herói dentro de Seeley Booth despertou e voou para lá. Um menino gordinho estava pendendo precariamente em um dos galhos mais altos.

-Como ele chegou lá em cima? – Booth perguntou para um grupo de adoslecentes que rolavam de tanto rir.

-Dissemos que tinha uma barra de chocolate lá em cima. – um dos meninos respondeu antes de explodir em outra gargalhada.

Booth já ia acabar com a festa dos meninos quando seu celular tocou, ele saiu da multidão para atender. Parecia que ele tinha um casa e assim que terminou de ligar para Brennan ele foi esmagado pelo gordinho.

O fato era que ao sair da multidão Booth ficou bem em baixo do gordinho e como o menino não era nenhum atleta uma hora seus braços iam ceder. E quando essa hora chegou foi bem em cima de Booth.

-Alô, falando.

-Bones, eu não vou poder participar desse caso.

-Por que não Booth? Se for por causa do meu comentário sobre o seu carro eu retiro o que eu disse-

-Não, nada disso... O que você falou do meu carro?

-Nada.

-Tá bom então... o problema é que um pirralho caiu em cima de mim e acabou com a minha coluna.

-Isso é mais uma daquelas piadas que eu nunca entendo?

-Não.

-Ok. Então você não consegue se mexer?

-Não, e me disseram que eu vou ter que tomar Vicodin de novo.

-Não é meio irresponsável da sua parte? Afinal o Parker está com você e não seria bom cuidar de uma criança sob efeito de drogas.

-É por isso que eu quero te pedir um favor.

-Diga então.

-... será que eu e o Parker podemos ficar na sua casa...? Até minhas costas melhorarem, sabe? O seu pai está sempre lá e vai fazer companhia pro Parker...

-Claro que sim. E se você quiser eu posso te buscar no hospital.

-Obrigado Bones, eu iria gostar disso. E como prêmio eu te arranjei um parceiro temporário!

-Mas Booth, eu não gosto de trabalhar com outro agente!

-Bones, confie em mim, esse cara é bom. E também é um grande amigo meu. E antes que você se banca de espertinha eu já mandei ele praí te buscar.

-...qual o nome dele?

-Agente Hunter Stuart.

Ângela apareceu com um sorriso safado estampado no rosto e Brennan desligou.

-Tem um cara maravilhoso te esperando lá na entrada! – ela cantarolou.

Brennan foi ver quem era com Ângela logo atrás. Lá estava ele, alto, com cabelos loiros e olhos bem verdes, usando um terno que o deixava a cara do James Bond. Assim que ele as viu ficou sério e apertou a mão de Brennan.

-Muito prazer , eu sou o agente Stuart. Vou ser seu parceiro temporário.

Ângela e Brennan trocaram um olhar e o sorriso safado de Ângela aumentou tanto a ponto de parecer indecente.

**Fala sério gente, o Booth fez uma burrada! Nunca se deve arranjar um bonitão pra trabalhar com a menina que você gosta, todo mundo sabe disso!**

**Comentem!**

**PS: Eu juro que no Word parecia bem maior.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap.3**

O agente Stuart levou Brennan até o canil onde acharam o corpo e assim que chegaram a doutora voou para perto do esqueleto, Hunter foi logo atrás.

-É um homem. – Brennan falou. – por volta dos quarenta, caucasiano. Era algum tipo de atleta-

-Como você sabe disso? – Hunter interrompeu surpreso.

-Os braços são bem musculosos e ele tem vários ferimentos cicatrizados que são típicos de um jogador de futebol americano.

-Impressionante.

-Nem tanto. Pelo visto ele morreu de uma hemorragia, de um corte profundo na perna, deve ter pegado uma artéria importante.

-Mais alguma coisa?

-Só vou saber mais quando eu examinar o corpo no meu laboratório.

-Ouviram? – Hunter perguntou para a equipe de investigação. – vamos levar o corpo.

-E amostras de solo, e os cachorros. – Brennan completou.

Dito e feito, em menos de duas horas tudo estava no Jeffersonian, Ângela ficou muito triste em ver os cachorros naquelas condições.

-É tão triste. – ela comentou olhando para eles.

-Eles comeram um corpo Angie, precisamos deles para achar alguma pista. – Brennan explicou.

-Mas não foi como se eles tivessem escolhas, pelo o que eu vi esses cachorros estavam passando fome. Não vão sacrificá-los depois disso não é?

-Não.

Brennan ficou quieta depois disso, nunca tinha se recuperado completamente da perda de Ripley, sua morte ainda lhe parecia muito injusta e ela jamais aceitaria. Ângela se animou um pouco quando Hunter apareceu para ver como as coisas estavam indo. A artista podia estar muito bem casada, mas olhar não tirava pedaço.

Wendell limpou os ossos, Ângela começou a dar um rosto para a vitima, Hodgins e Cam juntaram forças para descobrir a quanto tempo o cara estava morto e Brennan levou Booth e Parker para sua casa.

Cara o Booth tava doidão. Vincodin não fazia nada bem pra ele, quando a doutora saiu Booth estava apaixonado com uma de suas cadeiras, Parker morreu de rir e Max não perdeu a oportunidade de rir.

Demorou boa parte da tarde, mas todo aquele trabalho tinha valido a pena. Eles conseguiram uma ficha completa do defunto:

_-Nome: Greg Sawyer._

_-Idade: 39 anos._

_-Ex-jogador de futebol americano, treinador do time da escola local._

_-Estado civil: casado._

_-Filhos: sim._

_Nenhuma ficha criminal._

_Desaparecido há três dias. Ou melhor: Morto há três dias._

Greg Sawyer era um homem robusto, estava começando a ficar careca e tinha uma cara meio carrancuda. Hunter conseguiu o endereço da esposa e não demorou para que ele e Brennan entrassem no carro a caminho da casa.

A esposa do cara morto era uma mulher magra e alta, os cabelos castanhos eram muito volumosos e ela tinha uma cara tão carrancuda quando a do marido. Mas mesmo com toda aquela pose ela caiu no choro quando ouviu o que tinha acontecido com seu marido.

-O que eu vou contar pra Diana? – ela perguntou para ninguém em especial.

E claro que a teve que responder:

-Só conte a verdade.

-Ela tem seis anos!

-Ela pode te surpreender.

-Só pode ter sido aquele idiota do Johnny. – a esposa respondeu ignorando Brennan por completo. – ele sempre quis acabar com o Greg.

-Quem queria matar o seu marido, Sra. Sawyer? – Hunter perguntou.

-Johnny Demarco, ele se considerava um grande amigo do Greg, mas o meu marido não gostava dele. Quando o Johnny descobriu deu um soco no Greg, disse que ele ia se arrepender de ter feito ele de idiota.

Hunter trocou um olhar com Brennan e os dois se despediram prometendo deixar a esposa informada. Na saída eles toparam com uma menininha loira que estava muito animada brincando com os amigos. Brennan simplesmente soube que ela era filha da vitima e pela primeira vez ela sentiu pena, uma menina daquela idade não deveria perder o pai daquele jeito.

Johnny Demarco era um homenzinho magricela com cara de rato, também era dono do canil onde o corpo foi encontrado. Ele sabia que restos humanos tinham sido encontrados, mas não se importou em tentar saber de quem eram, ou seja, ele não fazia a mínima ideia de que aqueles ossos eram de Greg Sawyer. Pelo menos era isso que eles acreditavam. O homenzinho foi muito grosso com Hunter, mas pela insistência do agente ele concordou em conversar com eles.

, o que você sabe sobre Greg Sawyer? – Hunter perguntou educadamente.

-Éramos amigos, sabe? Somos ex-jogadores de futebol, nos reuníamos para jogar e lembrar os velhos tempos.

-Você diz como se não fosse mais amigo dele. – Brennan disse.

-Não sou mesmo, na semana passada eu descobri que o cara falava muito mal de mim pelas costas, que tipo de pessoa faz isso? Covardes. – ele olhou de Hunter para Brennan desconfiado. – por que vocês querem saber sobre o Greg?

-Os restos dele foram encontrados no seu canil. – Brennan disse sem piscar.

Johnny desmoronou. Começou a chorar e rezar, uma coisa que deixou Brennan e Hunter muito confusos.

-Eu estou pedindo perdão a Deus. – Johnny explicou entre soluços. – eu não queria que Greg morresse, não de verdade...

-Falando no seu canil, você devia se envergonhar em como trata os seus animais. – Brennan falou sem dó nem piedade.

-Do que você está falando? – Johnny perguntou confuso.

-Os cães que devoraram o corpo de Greg Sawyer estavam famintos, devia fazer dias desde que eles não comiam nada. Podemos te prender por crueldade animal.

-Espera aí moça dos ossos! – Johnny falou indignado. – eu adoro cães, nunca deixaria um dos meus cachorros passar por uma coisa dessas. Aqueles cachorros não eram meus. Eu nem sabia que eles estavam ali. E se vocês quiserem provas todos os meus animais são registrados, os cães que comeram o Greg não estão no registro.

Hunter e Brennan trocaram um olhar, pensando a mesma coisa. Quem possuía os cachorros provavelmente era o assassino. Mesmo assim eles pediram uma copia dos registros e perguntaram se Johnny tinha algum hálibi. Dito e feito, ele estava na Califórnia no casamento da irmã.

-Você acha que foi ele? – Brennan perguntou para Hunter quando eles já estavam na estrada.

-Não, ele tem um hálibi e não me parece o tipo de cara que saí por aí matando as pessoas.

-Mesmo assim ele é uma pessoa muito desagradável-

Brennan parou de falar assim que sentiu o celular vibrar. Era Max.

-Eu tenho que trabalhar Tempe! Não posso cuidar de um menino de dez anos e um homem drogado o dia inteiro.

-Eu sei. Não se preocupe eu já estou chegando.

Ela desligou e Hunter a olhou pelo canto do olho.

-Era o seu namorado? – ele perguntou genuinamente interessado.

-Eu não tenho namorado.

-Sério? Você tem algum problema?

-Não. Por que você quer saber?

-Porque é muito estranho uma mulher tão bonita não ter um namorado.

-Para sua informação muito homens me chamam pra sair. Eu só não acho que é uma boa hora para entrar em um relacionamento sério.

Hunter deu um sorrisinho quase imperceptível, Brennan não notou. Ele a deixou em casa e Brennan passou o resto da noite tentando convencer Booth que os chinelos não estavam cochichando dele.

Ia ser um caso beeeeem longo...

**Gente, me desculpa, eu escrevi o nome da filha errado, não é Emily, e sim Diana, mas não se preocupem. Já consertei. **

**Comentem!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4**

O assassino de Greg Sawyer ainda estava a solta em algum lugar, não importava quantas pessoas Brennan e Stuart vissem ninguém parecia ter um motivo convincente para matar o homem. Nem sair de casa ele saía, de acordo com quase todas as pessoas que o conheciam Greg passava a maior parte do tempo em casa com a filha.

-Parece que ele achava que ela era um prodígio. – Stuart falou no carro.

-Eu duvido muito disso, você já viu a menina? Tudo o que ela sabe fazer é babar. E chorar.

Isso era verdade, na segunda visita que eles fizeram a casa dos Sawyers Diana, a menina babona, ficou chorando por só ter conseguido as balas roxas ao invés das rosas. Brennan já ia desatar a falar sobre doenças mentais que a menina provavelmente teria quando Hunter a puxou para fora da casa.

Mas uma coisa ninguém podia negar, Diana era uma menina muito fofa. Tinha os cabelos loirinhos e lisos, os olhas eram verdes floresta e a pele era bem branquinha. Não se parecia nem um pouco com os pais, mas era uma das meninas mais bonitas que eles já tinham visto.

No laboratório a coisa começou a andar. Wendell tinha descoberto a arma do crime, parecia que tinha sido algum tipo de lâmina bem afiada, pois deixou marcas retas bem profundas no osso. Com um pouco de esforço ele e Ângela descobriram que era uma faca de cozinha, daquelas usadas para cortes bem precisos. Pena que não ajudou muito para descobrir quem tinha matado Greg Sawyer, pois qualquer um podia ter uma faca daquelas.

Hodgins também descobriu partículas peculiares que indicavam que Greg tinha sido morto em outro lugar, depois foi arrastado para o canil. E falando em canil nada das fezes dos cachorros tinha feito muita diferença, mas Ângela se apaixonou por um deles e estava tentando convencer o marido a adota-lo, não estava fazendo muito progresso.

Eles voltaram ao canil para ver algum indicio de onde o corpo podia ter estado. Johnny não ficou nem um pouco satisfeito e ficou muito na defensiva para o gosto deles. O funcionário, David, foi mais agradável, tinha sido ele que tinha encontrado o corpo.

-Aquela área estava fechada para reformas, não era para nenhum cachorro estar lá. – ele falou no caminho da jaula.

-E como vocês não notaram que tinha quinze cachorros antes? – Hunter perguntou sério.

-Johnny não fica muito tempo aqui, nem chega perto das jaulas. E eu nunca vou lá, e além do mais eu tenho um sério problema de surdez.

-O que aconteceu?

-Muita música alta, sabe como é.

Assim que eles chegaram David saiu do caminho e deixou as autoridades trabalharem.

-Como é que a Diana está? – ele perguntou.

-Nem parece que perdeu o pai. – Brennan respondeu com a maior falta de tato.

-Não me surpreende...

Brennan não notou o descaso que David fez, mas Hunter notou. E não demorou muito para puxar David para o canto e pedir por mais informação.

-Diana não é filha deles. – David respondeu. – ela ficou sabendo semana passada. Ficou sem falar e sem comer por dois dias.

-E como você sabe disso?

-Greg me chamava pra trabalhar de babá as vezes.

-Você trabalha pra todo mundo?

-Só pra gente que me paga bem. O Johnny me paga cento e cinqüenta de comissão pra cada cachorro que eu vendo, o valor até varia com o cachorro em questão. Se for um velho e moribundo eu ganho até quinhentos. O Greg me pagava duzentos por noite.

-Duzentos dólares?

-Isso quando ele ia ficar fora por algumas horas. Quando ele viajava ele me pagava quinhentos por noite. Ele morria de medo de deixar a menina sozinha com a mãe.

-Por que isso?

-Ela é alcoólatra, quase matou a menina quando ela era mais nova. E parece que agora que Greg morreu Diana não tem mais ninguém pra cuidar dela...

Com isso Hunter e Brennan voaram para a casa dos Sawyers, mas não tinha ninguém lá dentro, até Brennan soube que aquilo não era um bom sinal.

Eles voltaram para o museu e Hunter pediu o máximo de informações sobre a família Sawyer. Parecia que Greg tinha sido um exemplo de cidadão, mas com a mulher tinha sido diferente. Maria tinha sido presa por dirigir bêbada três vezes, nessa última tinha sido um acidente que matara três pessoas e para piorar Diana estava no banco de trás. Greg tinha pedido o divorcio, mas pelo visto morreu antes de se ver livre da esposa.

Quanto a menina, eles descobriram uma coisa chocante. Não tinha nenhum registro de que Diana tinha nascido ou sido adotada. O que sugira somente uma coisa: seqüestro. E parecia que Maria tinha seqüestrado Diana pela segunda vez.

Eles não tinha só um assassinato nas mãos, mas também seqüestro. Eles tinha fundado mais.

A cabeça de Booth parecia ter clareado das drogas, mas as costas ainda estavam muito ruins, e ele disse a Brennan que ia ajudar com o que pudesse. Não que fosse muita coisa, mas Brennan se sentiu muito grata. Hunter estava se revelando um homem que sabia ser sério, mas que fora do ambiente de trabalho se mostrava muito relaxado e engraçado. Era um Booth loiro nas horas vagas.

E já tinha dado em cima de Brennan umas duas vezes, não que ela tivesse notado.

**Comentem!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oi povo!**

**Eu tenho um comunicado muito importante para vocês: se vocês gostaram da história e querem que eu continue a escrever vocês vão ter que comentar. É muito difícil escrever uma coisa próxima a um episódio de verdade de Bones e eu tô cheia de coisa pra fazer, então eu não vou perder meu tempo para escrever uma história que ninguém comenta dizendo se está gostando ou não.**

**É assim que eu melhoro, se tá ruim vocês comentam e eu tento consertar, se tá bom vocês comentam e eu deixo como está. Entenderam? São os seus comentários que me fazem continuar a escrever.**

**Pensem no assunto e, por favor, comentem.**

**Bjos.**

**NS.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap.5**

Ângela era uma mulher muito persistente, não deixou o marido em paz até ele concordar em adotar um dos cachorros, e aquela foi uma tarefa impossível.

-Olha só pra ele Jack! – ela apontou para o cachorro na gaiola.

-Ângela, ele comeu um ser humano-

-Só porque ele estava morrendo de fome!

Hodgins olhou da esposa para o cachorro, parecia que os dois estavam sincronizados porque não tinha outra lógica. Quando Ângela virava a cabeça o cachorro fazia a mesma coisa e quando ela arregalava os olhos para fazer uma cara fofa ele a imitava. Foi demais para Hodgins.

-Tá legal. – ele ainda acrescentou antes de Ângela poder comemorar. – mas se ele comer o Mike ou um de nós durante o sono a culpa vai ser toda sua.

Ângela o beijou e correu para o cachorro, este não parava de abanar o rabo.

-Que nome você acha que combina com ele? – ela perguntou toda sorrisos.

-Vocês vão ter tempo pra isso depois de descobrir quem é o assassino. – Cam disse. – você descobriu a verdadeira identidade de Diana, Ângela?

-Eu acho que sim.

Os três foram para a sala de Ângela e ela fez a foto aparecer na tela. Era um bebê de dois dias. Ver aquela foto deixou todos muito deprimidos, nem os bebês estavam seguros.

-Tem um programa que envelhece a pessoa até os dias atuais. – Ângela explicou. – e essa foto que combinou perfeitamente com a de Diana.

O bebê da foto começou a envelhecer até ficar com a aparência de seis anos. Não tinha nenhuma dúvida que era Diana.

-Eu vou ligar para o Hunter.

Dito isso Cam saiu da sala.

Não foi preciso ligar para Hunter, ele estava na sala de Brennan, para ser mais específico, dormindo no sofá.

-Hunter... – Cam o futucou. Nada aconteceu. – Hunter!

Ele se levantou num pulo e acabou caindo do sofá, Cam se esforçou muito para não rir.

-O que foi?

-Conseguimos descobrir a verdadeira identidade da Diana.

-E qual é?

-Ashley Tatch.

-Certo.

Hunter saiu decidido e Cam rolou os olhos. Só aí ela viu a Dra. Brennan dormindo na cadeia. O que os dois tinham feito de noite era um mistério, mas não era ela que ia perguntar. Isso era trabalho da Ângela.

Hunter conseguiu falar com a verdadeira mãe de Diana, quer dizer, Ashley. Era uma mulher bonita, tão loira quanto a filha. E mil vezes mais chata. Assim que entrou no prédio começou a fazer escândalo, gritou pelo seqüestrador e pela filha a muito perdida. Assim que ela soube que nenhum dos dois estava lá logo se acalmou.

-Sra. Tatch-

-Só Lucy, querido.

Hunter e Ângela (que estava ajudando no interrogatório) trocaram um olhar.

-Ok... – Hunter falou meio inseguro. – Lucy, quando foi a última vez que você viu a sua filha?

-Bem... quando ela tinha dois dias. – e ela sorriu, sem nenhuma segunda intenção nem nada. Foi um sorriso que só uma mãe dá quando fala do seu filho. – ela era tão pequenininha...

-Foi reconhece uma dessas pessoas? – Hunter perguntou colocando a foto de Greg e Maria na mesa.

Lucy se inclinou e apontou para a foto de Maria.

-Ela era enfermeira do hospital... mas pra quê ela ia seqüestrar a minha filha? Na época ela estava grávida.

O queixo de Ângela literalmente caiu, Hunter se controlou, mas dava pra notar que ambos estava pra lá de surpresos.

-Ela estava grávida? – Hunter perguntou sem acreditar.

-Estava. Até conversamos uma ou duas vezes, fazendo planos e dizendo o quanto estávamos ansiosas. Tem certeza de que foi ela?

-Absoluta.

Lucy fechou a cara e empurrou a foto de Maria.

-Então podem me fazer a gentileza de prendê-la e trazer a minha menininha de volta pra casa?

-Estamos tentando Lucy.

Assim que eles terminaram de interrogar a mãe de Ashley o celular de Hunter toca, é Brennan com novidades. Parece que Maria foi presa no Novo México por dirigir alcolizada. Demoraria três dias para ela voltar com Ashley.

E não era só isso.

Wendell e Brennan acharam marcas bem interessantes nos ossos, e não eram marcas de mordidas dos cachorros. Demoraria um pouco para Wendell achar a arma do crime. E isso deixava Brennan completamente livre.

Claro que Hunter aproveitou a oportunidade.

-Então... – ele começou a dizer. – você não quer sair e tomar um drinque comigo?

-Eu adoraria, o problema é que eu tenho um compromisso hoje.

E dito isso ela saiu, deixando pra trás um Hunter bem triste e uma Ângela bem curiosa. Brennan voltou pra casa e assim que chegou viu Parker assistindo desenho na TV, Booth estava junto. A única diferença era que o menino estava no sofá e Booth estava no chão, usando o modelo de espinha humana (que ela ganhou de presente na ultima palestra) como travesseiro.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – ela perguntou.

-Nada. – os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

-Já está bem tarde Parker, melhor você ir dormir. – Parker fez uma careta e Booth sorriu, mas por pouco tempo. – você também Booth.

-Mas por que? – os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo de novo.

-Parker, você está em fase de crescimento, precisa dormir. E você Booth está sob medicamento, precisa se deitar em um lugar confortável e dormir também.

Os dois aumentaram as caretas, mas Brennan conseguiu mandar os dois pra cama. Parker dormiu na hora, mas Booth a fez sentar na cama e conversar um pouco com ele.

-Como está indo com o Hunter?

-Bem, você tinha razão, ele é muito competente.

-Eu sabia que você ia gostar dele-

-Só tem um probleminha.

-O que?

-Ele me chamou pra sair hoje. – ela ignorou a cara que o Booth fez e continuou. – e eu sinceramente não sei como reagir.

-Diga não. – a voz dele até saiu mais alta.

-Mas-

-Bones. Vocês são parceiros. Parceiros não tem relacionamentos.

-Você tem razão. – ela disse pensando no assunto.

-Pode apostar que sim.

-Parceiros não tem relacionamentos. – ela repetiu. – eu vou sair com ele depois de resolver o caso.

-O que?

-Obrigada pelo conselho Booth.

-Peraí!

Brennan saiu para o próprio quarto e Booth quase quebrou as costas quando tentou impedi-la. Ele não tinha feito uma boa escolha de palavras.

* * *

><p><strong>Muito obrigada pelos comentários. Eu sinceramente espero que vocês continuem a comentar.<strong>

**O Booth não tá dando uma dentro. Mas não esquentem, vai melhorar.**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse, e mais uma vez, comentem!**

**PS: eu vou tentar atualizar uma vez por mês, no mínimo, assim ninguém fica chateado, mas quem sabe se vocês comentarem muito eu posto mais cedo...**

**PSS: se tiver algum erro de digitação eu peço que me perdoem. É que tá tarde e tenho aula amanhã, então realmente não deu tempo de corrigir.**


	7. Chapter 7

Wendell finalmente descobriu qual era a arma do crime. Era um bisturi, e não ajudou muito pra descobrir quem foi o assassino de Greg Sawyer. O que ajudou mesmo foi Maria.

Ela tinha chegado à cidade e Ashley foi mandada para junto de um assistente social, por mais assustada que estivesse ela não ia poder voltar para a família verdadeira, pelo menos não ainda.

-Maria. – Hunter a cumprimentou se sentando de frente pra ela. Brennan ficou em pé atrás dele sem tirar os olhos da suspeita.

-O que vocês querem? – ela perguntou mal humorada. Devia estar com uma ressaca daquelas.

-Queremos saber tudo.

Maria os encarou sem entender.

-Tudo o quê?

-Como você seqüestrou Ashley Tatch, pra começar.

Maria soltou um palavrão em espanhol e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

-Então esse é o nome dela? Que horrível. – Hunter e Brennan continuaram a encarando e ela xingou mais uma vez em espanhol. – eu não queria ter roubado ela!

-Pois se explique.

-Tava tudo acontecendo do jeito que eu queria, sabe? Greg tinha casado comigo, meus chefes pararam de tentar me pegar bebendo, eu estava grávida... mas ele nasceu morto. – lágrimas frustradas desceram pelo seu rosto. – era um menino sabiam? E era a cara do Greg...

-O que aconteceu? – Brennan perguntou num segundo de pena.

-O médico disse que eu bebi demais durante a gravidez, disse que ele já estava morto quando eu tomei o primeiro gole. Como eu ia contar pro Greg?

-Então você decidiu não contar. – Hunter completou.

-Exato! Só que eu precisava voltar pra casa com um bebê, e aí eu lembrei de uma mulher, ela também estava grávida, e parecia que ia nascer logo.

-E você esperou a menina nascer para roubá-la.

-Eu não fui tão cruel assim! Eu a deixei ficar com o bebê por um tempo.

-E onde estava o seu marido?

-Ele estava na Califórnia. No casamento da irmã. Imaginem o quanto ele ficou feliz quando viu que eu tinha dado a luz a uma menininha loirinha tão bonitinha... – ela sorriu e limpou as lágrimas.

Hunter e Brennan trocaram um olhar e Maria continuou.

-Mas ele descobriu. Disse que ia chamar a polícia, que não queria mais saber de mim.

-Por que ele demorou tanto?

-Queria amasiar o terreno pra Diana. Dava pra ver que ele a amava muito.

-E você aproveitou esse tempo para matá-lo.

-Não! – Maria disse se levantando num salto. – eu amava o Greg, nunca conseguiria fazer uma coisa dessas com ele!

-Então quem o matou? – Brennan perguntou.

-Eu não sei! Eu só fugi pra não me prenderem por seqüestro! Eu não sei nada sobre o assassinato do Greg, eu juro!

Brennan e Hunter trocaram mais um olhar e Hunter se levantou puxando as algemas.

-Maria Sawyer, você está presa pelo seqüestro de Ashley Tatch-

-Espera! – Maria correu para o canto mais afastado de Hunter. – eu tenho quase certeza de que foi o Johnny!

-Por que ele mataria seu marido?

-Porque ele estava apaixonado por ele!

-O quê? – Brennan e Hunter perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Vocês não sabiam? Oras! O Johnny sempre foi afim do Greg, eu que não deixava ele ficar muito a vontade... – Maria parou e desabou no chão. – oh meu Deus!

-O quê?

-Califórnia. O Greg e o Johnny sempre viajaram e voltavam na mesma semana. Vocês não acham que... vocês sabem?

Enquanto Hunter prendia Maria, Brennan correu para ver a ficha de Johnny. E aproveitou para confirmar o álibi dele.

Era mentira, Johnny nem tinha irmã. Mas ele tinha mesmo ido para a Califórnia.

Quando Hunter apareceu ela contou tudo o que descobriu.

-Ele é formado em veterinária, mas nunca exerceu a profissão e ele foi mesmo na Califórnia-

-Veterinário? – Hunter perguntou.

-Isso mesmo.

-Eles não tem aquele estojo com bisturis?

Os dois correram de volta para o canil, mas estava fechado. Então foram para a casa de Johnny, ele estava entrando no carro, mas Hunter o puxou pra fora.

-Que isso cara? – Johnny perguntou meio assustado.

-Precisamos que você nos mostre seus bisturis. – Hunter falou.

-B-b-bisturis?

-Isso mesmo, sabemos que você é formado em veterinária, que você tem bisturis. Queremos ver.

Johnny começou a suar frio.

-Estão lá no canil.

-Então vamos lá.

Durante o caminho Johnny ficou balbuciando um monte de coisas sem sentido, mas Hunter e Brennan não lhe deram atenção. Quando eles chegaram Johnny andou como se estivesse indo para a cadeira elétrica.

-Estão ali. – ele apontou para a prateleira.

Brennan pegou o estojo e o abriu. Faltava um bisturi.

Foi aí que Johnny teve um ataque de choro.

-Ele não amava ela, não de verdade. – ele falou entre soluços. – ele queria ficar comigo na Califórnia, onde nós íamos ficar juntos pra sempre! Ele não ia voltar daquela vez!

-Mas ele não pôde deixar Diana, não é? – Hunter perguntou.

-Aquela fedelha nem era filha dele! Eu esperei por ele por quase uma década! E ele ia me deixar por uma melequenta que nem era dele?

Johnny Demarco foi preso naquele dia pelo assassinato de Greg Sawyer. Pelo que parecia ele e Greg eram amantes e planejavam fugir para a Califórnia, mas Greg não podia deixar Diana pra trás. Logo agora que ele queria devolvê-la para sua família de verdade. Mas Johnny não quis saber e quando viu que Greg ia embora ele perdeu a cabeça e o atacou com o bisturi.

Assim que viu o que tinha feito Johnny abriu as portas e os cães de rua foram atraídos pelo cheiro de sangue. Assim que eles entraram Johnny fechou a gaiola e foi para Califórnia, sem olhar pra trás.

Ashley voltou para sua família, ia precisar de vários anos de terapia (era verdade), mas ia ficar bem. Ela não era tão boba assim no fim das contas.

Os cachorros foram mandados para a adoção. Todos, menos Hock, o pastor alemão que Ângela e Hodgins adotaram. Ia demorar um pouco para ele se acostumar com todo mundo, mas o lado bom é que até agora ele não tinha comido ninguém, o que estava ótimo.

**Eu fico feliz em dizer que o mistério acabou! Foi um peso tirado dos meus ombros, sério. Se você quiser escrever uma coisa parecida com o que é Bones cuidado, é muito difícil. E eu não recomendo, de jeito nenhum.**

**Não se aflijam! Essa história ainda não acabou, ainda temos que saber com quem Brennan vai terminar. E como.**

**Mas isso são cenas de outro capítulo.**

**Comentem!**


End file.
